


FNAF Drabbles

by Special_K_Beth



Series: Fandom Drabbles [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All of the characters in this deserve hugs, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Child Murder, Crying, Eh imma tag it anyways, Except William Afton, Fear of Death, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Gen, I always feel like somebody's watching meeee, Idk if the first chapter is violent enough to be considered graphic, Im not a good writer okay, Paranoia, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), What else can i even tag rn, haha im not funny, watch me write a story about an animatronic in the vents and call it a vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special_K_Beth/pseuds/Special_K_Beth
Summary: Like the title says, this contains a few fnaf drabbles that I wrote out of boredom. There might be some vents in here Idk. Updates will be inconsistant because of my busy schedule (I'm in band and it can fill up my schedule really quickly). Anyways, these won't be that well written and i also don't expect this to be popular (cuz its a smaller fandom now). I'm also bad at titles
Relationships: And by at the moment i mean that there will only be friendships and crap like that, None (for the moment uwu)
Series: Fandom Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591282
Kudos: 12





	1. Purple Guy Springtrap thing idk what to call this (I'm not good at titles okay)

**Author's Note:**

> FNAF? In my 2020? It's more likely than you'd think.

The man looked every which way to find a spot, just a simple place, to find a sense of security from the spirits of the children he had slaughtered all those years ago. His horrific past began to haunt him, and every part of him was regretting every mistake he had ever made. He had to run away. His eyes traced everywhere, but nothing could be found. Suddenly, after what felt like an eternity, he found the lifeless, hollowed corpse of a robot who used entertained children. The relic was soon replaced by the newer, more technologically advanced counterparts. He darted towards the metal and plastic bound rabbit and began to place it on. He ignored any previous instructions he was told about the spring locks. He won't fuck this up. He's lived for this long. He's sure he can live just a little longer. First, he quickly placed the body on. Carefulness was not on his mind. He just wanted to get away from those demon spawns, also called children, who made him regret even killing him in the first place. Then, he placed the head on; the rabbit ears shifted as the gears locked into placed. There was suddenly a large snap, and a crushing pain soon overwhelmed his whole body. The spring locks were crushing and pinching his body in ways that no other object could. Crimson blood poured from every opening and crevice possible. His lungs filled up with the same fluid, causing him to choke. He was drowning. Drowning in his own blood. He had to escape this prison. He wanted to survive. He had to. He struggled to get out, but that only made his demise come faster, much quicker. After what seemed like long hours of torture and struggle, his body went limp. Limbs were spread out and the smell of decaying flesh already began to fill the room. He was trapped in his own springlocked grave for eternity. No one would ever find him. No one.


	2. Tomorrow is Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this at all

The little kid woke up, noticing the dried tears that was left on his face from earlier that day. He looked around his room, observing every last detail about it. The head to his Foxy plush was gone again. This was expected. He looked to his right. He realized that his door was shut. "He locked you inside your room again," a voice rang out across the dull walls. It was his Fredbear plush, one of his favorite animatronics from his pizzeria that he and many other children grew up with. Fredbear seemed to be his only true friend. Everyone else either made fun of him, or hurt him. He got up and walked to his collection of plushies in the corner. "Those are your friends," Fredbear called out again. At least his plushies wouldn't hurt him. He walked over to the closed door. 

He hit the door three times with his fist… no response.

Again… nothing.

Again… still nothing.

The boy fell to the ground in anguish and hot tears began to fall from his face. His quiet sobs could only be heard by his friends. Fredbear observed the crying child, crumpled up in a heap on the shag carpeted floor.

"Tomorrow is another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um,,, Glitchtrap, am I right?


	3. A Job Only Made for an Increased Possibility of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sporadically working on this for the past 2 months and I didn't expect it to be so long. There are some rough spots which I didn't really care for, but ay at least I tried.

Mike really didn't know why he took the job here, out of all the fucking places he could have worked at. There were a ton of other options, but for some reason his dumb ass decided to work as a night guard at a pizza place. A children's pizza place, to be exact. He wishes Pizza Hut was on the newspaper advertisements because working at an actual pizza place is a much better alternative to working  _ here.  _ The only reason why he really picked this job was because he was really desperate at this point. His day job didn't seem to be paying as much as it first did, so he decided to get a night job as well. Fuck economy.

As tired as he was, Mike shifted through his key ring and found the key the owner had given him hours before. After what had seemed like an eternity of trying to open the front door, Mike opened it, and an overwhelming stench of birthday cake and decay filled his nose, forcing his body to turn away from the wretched smell. _ Why the hell does it smell like that? _ Mike thought.  _ Isn't this supposed to be a children's place?  _ Mike forced himself in and trudged through the dim lightened, seemingly abandoned pizza restaurant. Like, it for real looked like no one has been here for years. Dust covered the floor, cobwebs dangled from the corners of every wall. It was almost like a haunted house, but with pizza and children, which really aren’t that scary. Wait, scratch that, kids are pretty scary. They can haunt your thoughts for a long time if you hear one laugh in the middle of the night. That is the sole reason why he hates children.

Mike slowly made his way towards the main party room. His shift hadn’t started yet, so he had some spare time to scope the area. Suddenly, Mike came across a sectioned off area, presumably a stage, which had a purple curtain around it, and it was adorned with cute little white stars and sparkles. There was a sign posted in front of the stage that said, “Sorry! Out of Order.”  _ Why is it out of order?  _ Mike questioned to himself. He decided to leave it alone, ya’ know, in case like a dangerous murderer was in there or something, because no one wants to be killed by a murderer if their mental state is fine. Mike moved along past the mysterious purple curtain and slowly moved his feet towards the main party room. A chill ran down his spine and the horrifying feeling of being watched overwhelmed his thoughts. Mike's eyes slowly dragged to his left, while his own curiosity killed every last thought he had. He was confident that another person was in the room with him. He could almost feel their very soul breathe the same air as him. 

There they were. Those damned animatronics. They were staring at him as if they were frustrated by his sudden intrudence. Mike walked up to them, watching their almost expressionless faces grow larger. His eyes first landed upon the purple rabbit. Bonnie? Yeah, it’s Bonnie. His face was bone-chilling. His dark, hollowed eyes seemed to observe Mike’s every move. It was almost as if he was alive. Bonnie’s large hands were tightly gripped around his red guitar, as if he would drop it at any time. His red bow complimented it almost perfectly. His mouth was slightly gaped open, revealing two rows of yellowish teeth. Mike's gaze moved over to a large yellow figure: Chica. Her yellow skin (??) was starting to wear with age. Instead of a perfect shade of yellow like it possibly used to be, Chica's body was stained with dark splotches that made her look much more ominous. Her eyes didn’t seem nearly as haunting as Bonnie’s, but the gaze of the cupcake she held took that place. Its hollowed eyes were just like Bonnie’s, but the cupcake almost had a skull-like figure to it. Chica’s beak was also slightly gaping open. She seemed more like she was smiling than Bonnie, since her eyebrows existed. Her bib read “Let’s Eat!”  _ I hope that’s not directed towards me,  _ Mike thought. He looked to his left. The namesake of the restaurant. Freddy Fazbear. He was almost as terrifying as the other two, but there was this about him that seemed… scarier than the rest His top hat and bow matched just like Bonnie’s bow and guitar. Placed in Freddy’s hand was a microphone. No cords were attached to it, so it’s not like it was real or anything. Freddy’s mouth was opened the largest. It was as if he was in mid song when it was closing time. Mike looked down at his watch.  _ 11:54pm.  _ His shift starts at 12. He needed to go on and find his office.

_______

Mike leaned back in his office chair, and propped his feet on the desk, knocking over a few stray pens in the process. This job would be quite easy, now that he thought about it. All he had to do was keep an eye on the animatronics in his tightly confined office for 6 hours then he could leave. Mike looked around the room. There were dusty monitors stacked on top of eachother, already presuming that those were the monitors he will use to observe the animatronics. There was a poster on the wall of the animatronics.  _ Celebrate.  _ Their ominous faces looked much nicer and more pleasant than they did up close. Mike noticed an exact copy of Chica's cupcake to the right of the monitors. He observed it for a moment, looking at every single detail of it. He took a hold of the cupcake, and turned it 180° so it would not face him.  _ Not today, Satan. _

_ Brringg… _

Mike jumped, not expecting the sudden, loud interruption. He looked down at his propped feet. He saw a bright red phone.  _ How on earth did I miss that? _

_ Brringg… _

_ Brringg… _

_ Brringg… _

The phone picked up itself… it must be a prerecorded message. "Hello… hello, hello?"

_ Oh good lord. _

The message continued. "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about…" Mike wasn't paying attention to him, really. Some words or phrases stood out to him, not all of them, just a few.

The 'phone guy' rambled on, "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

_ That's… not concerning at all. _

As Mike vaguely listened to the phone call, he gazed through the cameras. He had found the on button, which was conveniently big, red, and right by the monitor. After what seemed like ages, the phone dude gave his final words, and the call ended. Mike looked at his watch.

_ 3:03am... _

Mike yawned, realizing that it's really late and.. God, how long was that voice recording? Mike turned his gaze towards the camera, which he had last left positioned on the animatronics in the main party room. Something… was off. Like really off.

One of the animatronics was missing. Mike mutered obscenities to himself as he quickly scanned through all of the monitors. The bastard was nowhere to be found. How perfect. Mike turned his head towards his left side, and gazed at the buttons labeled 'light' and 'door'. His hand slowly reached out towards the 'light' button, his thoughts clouded by the fear that his body would never see the light of day again. Mike's trembling hand touched the dust covered button, and pressed it as slowly as he could.

He was staring at him.

Mike, startled, fell out of his chair. The rabbit he had been trying to find in the camera's was staring at him. He was slightly crouched down so he could be almost down to Mike's height. The gaze of his red eyes were piercing. They were almost… human. Mike's conscious returned, and he stretched his leg over to the 'door' button, which luckily caused the door to close. Mike sprawled out on the floor in relief, hoping to slow down his increasing pulse. He didn't know his job would be… this stress inducing. He just thought it would be simple. Watch the monitors for 6 hours while you try to keep your sanity intact. This was much more than just a simple job as a security guard. This is much more than any job he had ever worked before. This low paying job might be the biggest thing that has ever happened to him in his life. A sudden realization he had paralyzed him with fear, shaking him down to his core.

_ These damned animatronics are out to kill me. _

**Author's Note:**

> My friend says this was the greatest thing she's ever read but I detect bullshit in the air


End file.
